Enhanced Senses
The power to possess extremely accurate senses. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition and Sense Manipulation. Also Called * Advanced Senses * Heightened Senses * Hyper-Senses * Increased Perceptions * Strengthened Senses Capabilities The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than an average member of their species. Applications * Enhanced Synesthesia: Perceive multiple different sensory or cognitive responses at once. * Illusion Awareness: Many illusion will affect only certain senses but lack in others, for example an illusion might lack a smell or have no heartbeat. * Sense Focusing: Focus senses to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste/feel and blocking out all others. Variations The Five Senses: * Enhanced Hearing: Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. May even mutate into Echolocation. * Enhanced Smell: Users can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. * Enhanced Taste: Users may be able to detect poisons or other problems. (Usually accompanies enhanced smell) * Enhanced Touch: Some can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the earth. * Enhanced Vision: Can see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into other dimensions. Other Senses: * Accelerated Perception: Slow down the user's perception of time. * Electroreception: Can detect and follow electricity and related phenomenon. * Energy Detection: Sense all forms of energy. * Enhanced Awareness: All senses are attuned to nearby activity. * Enhanced Balance: Sense of equilibrium and ability to use it well. * Extrasensory Perception: Also known as the "Sixth Sense", users of this rare ability can feel changes without knowing how or why, often reaching into Clairvoyance, Danger Intuition, Precognition, Psychic Navigation and/or Mediumship. * Infrared Perception: Can sense infrared/temperature. Levels *Peak Human Senses *Enhanced Senses: Users senses are extremely accurate. *Supernatural Senses: Users senses are supernaturally acute. *Absolute Senses: Users senses are enhanced to universal scale. Associations * Compass Sense * Detection * Empathy Users' senses can be used to detect emotions such as fear. * Energy Detection * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Tracking * Instinctive Relative Sense * Nerve Manipulation * Omni-Senses * Pattern Sense * Protected Senses to keep senses from being overloaded. * Sense Manipulation * Speed Perception * Supernatural Senses Limitations *Overloading may be a frequent occurrence. *Magic may cause interference. *Drugs or other means can negate or remove these senses unless they are reversible. Known Users See Also Super Senses. Gallery Television/Anime Vanessa Brewer.jpg|Vanessa Brewer (Angel) Inuyasha sword.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) possesses incredible senses of smell and hearing. Naruto nine tails chakra mode.png|Naruto (Naruto) 4704.jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) Goku DBZ.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Wildmutt smelling.jpg|Wildmutt (Ben 10) KomamuraProfile.jpg|Because of his animal-likeness, Sajin is seemingly in possession of superior senses. Rachel Pirzad.png|Rachel Pirzard (Alphas) Raqib 99.JPG|Raqib the Watcher (The 99) Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Wildmutt's senses Comics Daredevil 65.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Mongoose 2.jpg|Mongoose (Marvel Comics) Venom by nebezial.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) The-watcher-marvel-1.jpg|The Watcher (Marvel Comics) Beast.jpg|Beast (Marvel Comics) Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) Carnage.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) 200px-Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Super-Girl (DC Comics) Superman -204.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Doomsday2.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Films Spider-Man Trailer Full.png|Spider-Man's (Marvel Cinematic Universe) senses has been enhanced to the point that he's dependent on special lenses in his suit to filter them. Games Licker Resident Evil.jpg|Lickers (Resident Evil) possess great hearing. Yoshi SMG2.jpg|Yoshis (Super Mario series) have an incredible sense of smell. Viera XII.JPG|The Viera (Final Fantasy) have great smell and hearing. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole McGrath (Infamous') Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Support Powers Senses Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries